


Let's Kill Tonight

by paxambabes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: After a long night of murder, Dark meets an unfriendly familiar face.





	Let's Kill Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy with planning a party for my upcoming birthday and Halloween prep. This is a slightly late birthday present for my good friend Tyler. I've been dying to write a Danti fic for forever so here's the first one of hopefully many. Enjoy!
> 
> Trigger warnings: consensual violence, slapping, blood, choking

Dark didn't think that the night could get more eventful, but as usual, he was wrong.

He'd just finished up killing his latest victim, satisfied with the job he'd done, now about to dump the body in his usual secluded spot. But something was off tonight. There seemed to be another set of footprints besides his own in the mud, and he was getting worried. He really didn't want to have to kill anyone else tonight, but if it was necessary he would. Dark huffed, annoyed at the thought of someone discovering his kill site. He pushed that thought to the side and continued to drag the body through the quiet woods, until his spot was almost visible. Dark stopped in his tracks as he saw the silhouette of someone hunched over something on the ground, the light of the full moon casting a shadow on the ground. All he heard was heavy breathing of the person in front of him and a dripping sound. As Dark stepped forward, he prepared to attack, but suddenly the person stood up and turned around to face him.

"Long time no see, asshole," Dark froze in his place, recognizing that voice anywhere. 

Of course it was Anti, Dark's biggest nemesis. He'd thought that he'd killed Anti for good during their last encounter, but of course that bastard found a way to live.

"I thought I'd killed you for good," Dark said angrily through gritted teeth. "You know this is my territory."

"Oh who fucking cares. I go wherever I want to. But more importantly, I really missed you, you know?" Anti purred as he closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, his face mere inches from Dark's.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dark was trying to resist the urge to just kiss Anti right there, but there's no way he'd give to his supernatural charm. 

"What the hell do you think?" Anti motioned to the dead body behind him, chuckling. "Looks like we both had the same idea." Dark just wanted to rip that smug smile off of his face.

"I suggest that you leave before I take care of you myself," Dark was annoyed now, wanting nothing more than to rip Anti to shreds. But another part of him wanted to slam Anti up against a tree and have his way with him. Dark tried not to think about that as he felt one of Anti's hands come to rest on the front of his suit.

"Really? Because I wanted to take care of you. In a different way of course," Anti said lowly, his hand slowly traveling further down Dark's chest. Dark shivered at the contact, trying to hide his growing arousal from Anti, but of course the demon could sense it. Anti smirked as he felt Dark shiver, starting to unbutton his suit jacket. Dark didn't know what to do at this point. Should he give in to his desires or just kill him right there? Before Dark could decide, he felt his jacket being pulled off, and felt Anti's arms wrap around his neck.

"You know, I can tell that you're torn about this. Just give in and you can do whatever you want to me. Just say the word and I'll do it," Anti whispered lowly, lips close enough for Dark to kiss. Dark took a deep breath and brought their lips together for the first time, both of them groaning. Dark tasted iron and copper, completely forgetting that Anti was covered was in blood. But it only made everything hotter for him as he licked into Anti's mouth, chasing the taste of blood. Anti moaned as his arms tightened around Dark's neck, returning the kiss with sense of urgency. Suddenly, Dark could feel blood running down his face, realizing that Anti was digging his claws into his cheeks. Dark groaned lowly, grabbing the back of Anti's head and deepening the kiss. He could faintly register Anti starting to rut against him, trying to gain friction where he needed it the most. Dark finally broke the kiss, much to Anti's disappointment as he whined in protest. Before Anti could say anything, Dark pushed him against the nearest tree, Anti wincing in pain from the impact. Dark smiled at that, hoping that he'd be causing more pain soon enough. He wanted Anti to know who was truly in charge, and that his rightful place was beneath him. 

"Look at you, acting like a dog in heat. You just can't wait for me to have my way with you, can you? I'm going to absolutely break you," Dark hissed in Anti's ear as he brought his claws to Anti's chest and ripped through the fabric easily. Anti moaned at that, rutting against him again, his breathing growing heavier as Dark began to rake his claws down Anti's chest.

"You like this, don't you? You like me hurting you and making you bleed," Dark knew that he was gaining control over Anti now, almost as if he was taming him. He was rewarded with another moan from Anti and felt his hands come to rest at Dark's hips.

"Just cut to the chase and let me suck your dick already, goddamn," Anti gritted out, rolling his hips into Dark's. Dark smirked at that and grabbed Anti's throat with one hand and started to squeeze.

"You don't get to decide what you do. You're at my mercy tonight and I'm not afraid to kill you for good this time. Maybe you'd like it if I fucked your corpse," Dark said sternly as Anti was struggling to breathe. Surprisingly, he was moaning louder than before, his hips moving fast against Dark's. Dark returned the favor and started to rut against Anti, bringing their mouths together again. He tightened his hand around Anti's throat as he gasped into Dark's mouth, lazily kissing him. Eventually, Dark pulled away and removed his hand from Anti's throat, bringing a hand to his head and forcing him on his knees. 

"Now unbutton my pants and suck my cock like a good little whore," Dark was still stern, hoping that Anti wouldn't try to be a smart ass about it. To his surprise, Anti obeyed him immediately, making quick work of his pants and underwear and taking the entirety of Dark's cock in his mouth at once. Dark cried out in surprise, gripping Anti's hair hard enough to cause pain. Anti knew what he was doing, taking his cock like an expert, and swallowing around the girth of it. Anti started to bob his head, moaning around Dark's cock and wrapping a hand around the base, stroking in time. Dark was already falling apart just from this, the sight of Anti's plush lips wrapped around his cock and the blood on his face. He looked an angel on his knees, putting everything he had into pleasuring Dark. Dark nearly came when he felt Anti gently rake his teeth on the tip of his cock, forcing his head down further and fucking vigorously into his mouth. Anti was making the most erotic noises that Dark had ever heard, and he could see that Anti was already rock hard from the tent forming in his jeans. Dark knew that he had to pull Anti off of him before he came, because he'd be embarrassed if he came this early. So he finally pulled Anti off of his cock, hearing a low whine of protest in response. Dark went on his knees and pushed Anti to the ground as he yelped in surprise. 

"I'm going to fucking destroy you and you're just going to lie here and take it like a whore," Dark growled as he unbuttoned Anti's pants, pulling them off and groaning when he saw that he'd gone commando. 

"Like what you see? Maybe I can fuck you sometime," Anti smirked, clearly enjoying the attention. Dark scowled at that, raising his hand and slapping Anti hard across his face, the slap echoing through the empty woods. Anti let out a high moan at that, bucking his hips into the air.

"Keep hitting me, oh god," Anti moaned as Dark happily obliged, striking him across the other cheek even harder. Tears were forming in Anti's eyes at the force of the hits, and Dark just couldn't wait any longer. He brought his cock to Anti's entrance and slammed in all at once, hearing Anti scream above him. Dark immediately set up a punishing pace, the force of his thrusts jolting Anti further upwards on the ground. Anti was screaming in pleasure as he brought his hands to Dark's shoulders, digging his claws into his skin and drawing blood. When Dark hit the right spot, Anti's back arched off of the ground, his hips trying to keep up with Dark's rhythm. Dark was pounding into him now, Anti's legs wrapped around his hips in a deadlock. Dark could barely keep it together, the feeling of being inside of Anti and the way he was clenching down on him making his shell crack. Dark knew he wouldn't last much longer with the way Anti was moaning like a whore and his claws digging deeper into his shoulders, ripping the fabric beneath them.

"Choke me, please for the love of god. Choke me until I can't fucking breathe. I don't even care if you kill me at this point," Anti was begging now, trying to meet Dark's thrusts, bringing one bloody hand to his cock. Dark growled as he brought both hands to Anti's already abused throat, and started to squeeze again. Anti gasped as he felt Dark's hands tighten around his throat, his hand moving on his cock in time with Dark's thrusts.

"I could kill you right now and I'd just keep fucking you. That's how good you are. I bet you'd enjoy it you sick fuck," Dark grunted as his thrusts started to grow erratic, his grip going as tight as he could. He heard Anti struggling to breathe, the hand on his cock faltering as he started to cry again and gasp for breath. Without warning, Anti came all over his hand with a broken and raspy moan, his body convulsing as he struggled for air. Dark growled as he thrust into Anti as quickly as he could, coming inside of him. He could hear another broken moan come from Anti's ruined throat as he felt a growing warmness inside of him. Dark finally released Anti's throat, moaning at the bruises already forming there. Anti sucked in a deep breath, finally able to breathe again as he brought his come covered hand to his mouth and licked at it. Dark groaned at that and pulled out, climbing up Anti's body and taking his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean. 

"That should be gross, but god it's really fucking hot," Anti breathed out, still shaking from his orgasm. Dark laughed as Anti pulled his fingers out his mouth with a wet pop. Dark licked his lips, the taste of Anti filling his senses. 

As he pulled Anti in for another kiss, he thought that maybe he'd arrange for Anti to pay him another visit.


End file.
